Talk:Base attack bonus
Note that if the same character takes 10 fighter levels and 10 weapon master levels before becoming epic, she will have a higher BAB at level 40 +3 BAB from 5 pre-epic monk levels +5 BAB from 5 fighter levels +10/+5 BAB from 10 weapon master levels +10/+5 BAB from 20 epic levels Adding up to a total BAB of +28/+23/+18/+13. The the way I read this is that the character has taken 20 level of 1/1 AB classes pre-epic. How can you fit 5 monk levels into that? :) -- Pstarky 12:47, 15 Sep 2005 (PDT) :Thanks for pointing out my mistake. Fixed :) -- 203.118.142.217 Hey guys, I removed that example. It is confusing to use monk when explaining bab/attacks since monk uses a different progression. Also the BAB additions are independent of the attacks added, so the notation of +10/+5 BAB is incorrect. it is just +10 bab. I moved the example to a Notes section and used 20 fighter/20 cleric, since it is much simpler than a monk/fighter/wm. I'm also thinking that the levels 21-40 can be removed from the table as well. I think it would be easier to use and would make the distinction between pre-epic/epic bab progression much clearer. What do you think? -- Jjjhhhlll 16:28, 10 January 2006 (PST) *The table does look a bit large. I think the page could actually stand to be broken into two pages. One such as this and one Epic base attack bonus page which link to each other. It would serve to declutter it, reduce the table size(s), and make the distinction between the two much more clear. --Countess Terra 17:48, 10 January 2006 (PST) *do we need a table that increases by one every two levels? we already have Epic Progression. that pretty much covers the bases. epic progressions aren't as interesting as pre-epic since multiclassing doesn't change anything. -- Jjjhhhlll 19:13, 10 January 2006 (PST) *I'd be more impressed by that page if more than 4 pages linked to it (2 pages if we exclude Talk pages). Just seems more logical to me to have a separate page dedicated to the Epic BAB aspect, however the Wiki is a community effort. Other opinions are very welcome. ^_^ --Countess Terra 20:21, 10 January 2006 (PST) ::I think it's worthy of it's own page -- even if it's just a short explanation and a link back here. -- Alec Usticke 21:30, 10 January 2006 (PST) *I aggree, the levels 21-40 should be removed from the table. They are somewhat useful only for pure chars but for everyone else it's more irritating than helpful. To help the ones who cannot calculate the epic BAB progression it has to be a seperate table with 20 rows starting with rows 21 +1, 22 +1, 23, +2,.. and ending with rows 38 +9, 39 +10, 40 +10.--Kamiryn 23:18, 10 January 2006 (PST) * ok. removed 21-40 on the table. I put a link to Epic Progression at the bottom. That can be replaced with a link to the Epic BAB table if so desired. -- Jjjhhhlll 07:51, 11 January 2006 (PST) * another idea is to remove the +15/+10/+5 notation from this table. There is a separate Attacks per round page with this info. I think it is better to separate, since for multiclass characters the BAB table's notion of attacks is not correct until the bab from each class is added up. Also, the monk UBAB page is not really about BAB. That progression is normal. it is the attacks per round that change for monks. Separating the concept of BAB from attacks helps make that distinction clear. -- Jjjhhhlll 07:56, 11 January 2006 (PST) Multiclass BAB Shouldn't a 20 fighter/20 cleric have a BAB of 20 + 15 = 35 instead 30? Programmer 16:03, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :No. Read the Epic character note in the article for clarification. the note talkes about epic characters, not epic class lvlsGruftlord 16:12, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Monster class BAB? Monster class (BAB) links here but there's no direct link from here to Monster class. should there be? maybe add a "see also monster class BAB" somewhere? i had to browse quite a lot to find it ;) or maybe i'm stretching it a bit... --Pimpernell 16:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) * Why would there be a link from here to monster class? Monster classes get no special treatment as far as BAB goes. --The Krit 16:14, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :*i know that :) i'm just just saying that to find the BAB progression for the different monster classes is kinda hard if you don't know where to look. to be more clear, they both talk about BAB for different classes. i just thought it might be helpful have them both link to each other. no worries. --Pimpernell 17:52, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::* By that same logic, it should be kind of difficult to find the BAB progression for clerics, right? (There is no link from BAB to cleric.) --The Krit 18:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::*damnit! stupid me... you're right of course. because i know what player class belongs where, BAB wise, i just assumed this page talked about the BAB for specific classes. i completely missed the fact that monster classes are in the same category as base classes, and that is were the individual BAB is mentioned. bah, sorry for the trouble man. --Pimpernell 20:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) * This might have been a misplaced suggestion. The base attack article is the one that lists the progressions of the playable classes and was (past tense ;) ) missing information for monster classes. --The Krit 16:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC)